Milky Way Galaxy
The Milky Way Galaxy was a galaxy that contained over 400 billion stars. This galaxy generated its own magnetic field. The field had dips and peaks. ( ; ) The Milky Way's disc was surrounded by a massive energy field of negative energy called the Galactic barrier, which makes travel into and out of the galaxy difficult. ( ) In 2269, the center of the galaxy was explored and found to be a creation point. By 2287, the core had become surrounded by the Great Barrier, containing a planet thought to be Sha Ka Ree by Sybok. ( ; ) In the science of stellar cartography, the Milky Way was divided into four major areas called quadrants: Alpha, Beta, Gamma and Delta (the first four letters of the Greek alphabet), each of which compose one-quarter of the galaxy.( ; , ) By 2267, there were Humans on a thousand planets in the galaxy. ( ) Between 2064 and 2364, Humans had charted 11% of the galaxy. ( ) Within a year, the Federation had charted an additional 8% of the galaxy. ( ) A map of the Milky Way Galaxy was on display in Astrometrics aboard the from 2377 through 2378. ( , et al.) In the mid-22nd century, scientists estimated that there was only one out of every 43,000 planets in the galaxy supports intelligent lifeforms. ( ) A century later, this estimate had been revised. Scientists than theorized that there were millions of planets that could support intelligent life. ( Research expeditions had cataloged hundreds of uninhabited planets in the galaxy that were suitable for colonization. ( ) According to Dr. Leonard McCoy, there was a mathematical probability of three million Earth-type planets in the galaxy. ( ) An expedition sent by the Kelvan Empire, from the radiation-imperiled Andromeda Galaxy, scouted the Milky Way for possible invasion in 2268. ( ) File:VoyagerAstroLabMilkyWay.jpg|A depiction of our Milky Way Galaxy as it was seen in the Astrometrics Lab aboard File:Milky Way Galaxy Quadrants.jpg|The Milky Way divided into quadrants File:Star-chart alpha-beta quadrant.jpg|''The Explored Galaxy'' (2293) File:Voyager flight path Astrometrics.jpg|A map of the Milky Way Galaxy showing Voyager s intended flight plan Appendices Related topics *Species and cultures, listing all inhabitant species * Alpha Quadrant * Beta Quadrant * Gamma Quadrant * Delta Quadrant Background The Explored Galaxy This chart was first seen, chronologically, in 2293. ( ) This chart was also seen in several Star Trek: The Next Generation and Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episodes set in the 24th century, from the year 2364 to 2370. These were: and . Star Trek: Star Charts The Milky Way Galaxy, along with the Andromeda Galaxy, was a member of the Local Group. This galaxy was an hundred thousand (100,000) light years in length. This galaxy was divided into three distinct parts: a galactic core, spiral arms, and a halo. The halo was a dark matter sphere that enveloped the galaxy. The United Federation of Planets was located 25,000 light years from the galactic core in the Orion Arm. UFP was itself enveloped in a region named the Local Space. This region had a diameter of 1,500 light years. Specifications for Milky Way: * Type Sbc * Age 13 billion years * Diameter 100,000 light-years * Thickness at Center 15,000 light-years * Stellar Population 500,000 million stars * Orbital Period of UFP 220 million years * Mass of Milky Way 875 billion solar masses * Mass of Sagittarius A 2.6 billion solar masses * Diameter of Sagittarius A 15 million km * Companions of Milky Way Large Magellanic Cloud; Small Magellanic Cloud; 200 globular star clusters; Galaxy SagDEG (Pages 8-11) External link * * de:Milchstraße es:Vía Láctea fr:Galaxie de la Voie Lactée it:Via Lattea ja:銀河系 nl:Melkweg ru:Млечный Путь sr:Galaksija Mliječni Put zh-cn:银河系 Category:Galaxies